sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:List of Systems and Planets
I think the MonCal shipyards were non-coded before they were ICly destroyed, with the Paladin station later being constructed to replace them. Asking around to verify this... --Lolkje 21:02, 15 April 2007 (UTC) *I was able to look this up - you're right, they were destroyed in the First Battle of Mon Calamari. -- Inanna 22:13, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Is Churba Independent (ref on page) or Imperial (ref on old System List)? Is Toprawa NR (ref on page) or Imperial (ref on old System List)? Is Orpenhalz III Independent (ref on page) or Imperial (ref on old System List)? Is Ryloth Independent (ref on page) or Imperial (ref on old System List)? -- Inanna 19:31, 22 April 2007 (UTC) *From the map, to make things more complicated ;): ::-Churba is Imperial. Orpenhalz is Imperial. Toprawa is NR. Ryloth is Indie. --Lolkje 22:14, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :*k, thanks. I've updated the new system list to match this. Recommend someone fix the Churban System and Orpenhalz III pages sometime. -- Inanna 23:28, 22 April 2007 (UTC) *I would refrain from saying Orpenhalz III is Imperial. Orpenhalz III is an original, non-coded world created by Luke/Korynn's user for his Kyle Senesca character. It's his creative work and if he says it's independent, it's independent... the galaxy map can be wrong from time to time. Unless Kyle comes forth and corrects the issue, I'd say keep it independent and fix the map. --Danik Kreldin 03:11, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :*Fixed this on the list. Looking closer at the file, it does explain that while the Empire has occupied the Brak Sector, they basically leave this planet alone. --Inanna 22:45, 24 April 2007 (UTC) *You have Aeschylus located in the mid-rim. It's actually in the Outer Rim (based on the galaxy map). In this situation, I would say that the galaxy map is correct, since it was created by Hawke and he's the CDU's residential archivist, and since Aeschylus is CDU that falls under his domain. --Danik Kreldin 03:14, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :*Fixed this too. Though I'm curious, how do you know it's outer rim and not something else out there? The galaxy map doesn't exactly show us that (I wish it did). --Inanna 22:45, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::*Basically comparing it to the "official" galaxy maps (http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/f/f2/GalaxyNEC.jpg ,http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/8/88/Starwarsgalaxy.jpg, etc), which designate the regions and what planets occupy them. The only difference between our galaxy map and the "official" ones is the region designators and cosmetic stuff... the planet locations are the same and etc, and ours is able to be edited for SW1-only planets and geopolitical boundaries. As for Aeschylus, it's in the furthest most region from space, at the very end of the galactic rim, which is the outer rim. It's not in the Unknown Regions (which is more to the left hand side of the map and beyond the Outer Rim). Even without looking at the official maps, one can presume the region based on its distance from Coruscant. Coruscant and the nearest vicinity is the Core (Byss would be the Deep Core), beyond it the Colonies, etc. --Danik Kreldin 00:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::*I see. Those maps do give me good sense (finally) of how the regions are laid out. Thanks! And I think I've made enough edits for one night... it's making me read a second meaning into "Tingel Arm." Back again soon. --Inanna 02:44, 25 April 2007 (UTC) And now for another round of "what's what." The map shows Ruuria, Thule and Ambria as Imperial, but the old system list shows them as CSA, NR and Indie, respectively. The map shows Rodia and Helksa as Indie, but the old system list shows them as Imperial. The map shows Anobis, Bandomeer and Ylix as NR, but the old system list shows them as Imperial. What's what? :) --Inanna 00:49, 27 April 2007 (UTC) * ... anybody? ... --Inanna 01:07, 22 June 2007 (UTC) I've just done another round of updates. There were quite a number of systems that were shown on the galactic map but not on the old system list. I previously went through added the planets that have a race in-game, or are marked on a trade route. Just now I've gone through and added the other systems which aren't mentioned anywhere else on the wiki or the game files that I can see. These are therefore systems which are being added only by virtue of being on the map... in case anyone wants to discuss these, they are: Phindar (NR), Annaj, Carratos, Chommell Minor, Eclipse, Khomm, Reecee, Rhommamool, Selvaris, Valusia and Vortex (all Imperial), Anoth, Iotra, Kegan, Lok, Lorilar and Tammar (all Indy). --Inanna 01:07, 22 June 2007 (UTC) I have recently gotten permission from Minkar to adjust all the coded systems to the map Hawke has up here. If one of you could either get me a grid of the 2D map and hash out some coordinates that would be great. I'm also looking to make the map 3D... In other words you're looking at the 3D image from the 'top down'. Any help on this would be greatly appreciated! --Nasa eagle 15:14, 14 November 2007 (UTC) *Huzzah! Glad to see there's progress on this, and permission for the same. I've had a couple of thoughts brewing (Krieg and I discussed this recently). The map as it currently exists is... well, not exactly an oval, but more that than a circle. And it's based in part on maps (1 and 2 linked above) which show the galaxy in an angled view. This creates some nice space at the upper left and lower right to add a key and other information. So first order of business... do we view our map as angled (and perhaps come up with something that tips it to being a true overhead shot of a circular galaxy?) or is it really showing a flat, top-down view already? --Inanna 16:00, 14 November 2007 (UTC) *You know what? I'm going to reply to my own post (I know, total sign of insanity). I've done a bit of checking on info on galaxies, and plenty of them are elliptical. Maybe we should call the current map a top-down view, rather than mess with stretching and tilting and all of that. Respond with thoughts if you want, folks, but you're also welcome to just nod and say "Inanna's insane." --Inanna 23:45, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Something to keep in mind... the map purposefully does not represent all 360 degrees of the galaxy. It isn't really angled, it's just off-center. There are still large portions of the Star Wars galaxy that are uncharted (ref. Unknown Regions), basically the empty top-left portion on our map. -- Xerxes 00:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) *I'm all confused. You've gotten permission from Minkar to change the coded planet coordinates in-game to match their IC/canon locations? That's pretty cool. Just remember: Coruscant, by canon, is 0,0,0. Don't forget! --Danik Kreldin 00:34, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Indeed! (0, 0, 0) is to be Coruscant, so if anyone is to put up a grid I ask that the origin be centered there. Thanks! --Nasa eagle 01:59, 15 November 2007 (UTC) 1) Aeschylus is indeed where it is on the Outer Rim, as agreed upon by Kizuka (creator) and myself so as to accommodate an obscure one-time Republican / Imperial outpost where self-rule has become the modus operandi. Because Kizuka's character is of the royal lineage, and the rightful heir, his planet's loyalty follows where he is aligned -- and for the past few years, he's been an officer in Caspian Navy. Aeschylus has been assimilated as a ward, or political ally, of the Commonwealth. 2) The map is a bit behind current status, primarily because I've had very little time to work on it lately (I'm working RL hours in excess of 70 per week). If someone wants to either A) let me know what needs to be updated on it, I'll do so or B) take over shepherding of the map project, I'll supply them with the AI file and the font(s) used. 3) The map is to be viewed at an oblique angle, as if the camera is tipped off the polar azimuth, and we're looking down at the galactic plane. Imagine also that, within reason, the galaxy is divided in half along a Z-plane that is defined by Bastion at one end to Cerea on the other. Some planets vary wildly along the Z-axis above (and below) the galactic plane. -- Hawke / Rtufo 20:33, 15 November 2007 (UTC) *I must advise some caution when changing the coded system coordinates to reflect canon. You might end up screwing up the space system. I think the system is the way it is now to allow for reasonable hyperspace travel - if we took everything literally, with Coruscant at 0,0,0, and you tried to travel to Tatooine, it would be a pretty long trip with the hyperspace system. On that same token, if you use "0,0,0" as it is in canon, and make Corellia 50,30,13 (for example), it would be a very short trip - several minutes. The current system uses a xxx,yyy,zzz format - and it places them in such a way to make travel approximately 30 minutes. The furthest destinations are Dreven and Tatooine, IIRC, which take approximately 40-50 minutes depending on hyperdrive. So I think, to keep with that, Coruscant should be 000,000,000, and then you go from there. Corellia might be 103,341,201. You have to make sure that hyperspace travel times don't become too long, or too short. --Danik Kreldin 22:44, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Converting everything to d20 will fix that problem. -- Xerxes 23:23, 15 November 2007 (UTC) *Ew. --Danik Kreldin 23:37, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I. Hawke - I'd be interested to look at the map files you have. I don't know if I can commit to taking it over as a long term thing, but I might be able to do some work on it for now, make some updates, etc. I don't have AI - I use Photoshop LE. Do you know if Photoshop can import AI files, or if AI can export to a layered PSD? I've opened up e-mail in my wiki account for now, you're welcome to reach me that way. II. I get the part about the oblique angle, thanks for the confirmation. I'm not sure I understand what you're saying about the division along a Z-plane, from Bastion to Cerea. Do you mean those two are considered closest to a Z value of 0? III. Danik - I see your point about not messing up the system too much and creating three hour hyperspace jumps. One thing that really bugs me about the current system isn't just that the system coordinates don't match up with the map... it's that they create some real oddities. The jump from Etti to Tatooine takes fifteen minutes. Compared to the median of half an hour, that just plain doesn't make sense. It seems like a big part of what you're saying, though, is that we should still try and keep everything so that it's "roughly a half hour jump" (give or take). So that there isn't a huge difference in the duration of a jump between Coruscant and Corellia, and one between Tatooine and Etti. Krieg, maybe this is a question to run by game staff. Do we really want to preserve the "roughly half hour" duration of jumps (and thus assign coordinates to make that happen - which necessarily won't match the map)? Or can we assign the coordinates to really match the visual map... and end up with some jumps being shorter (a few minutes), and others longer (up to X, the longest, which is probably Bespin to Bonadan). If the upper limit is 45 or even 60 minutes (for a cross-galaxy jump), then a lot of the jumps people make will be 5, 10 or 20 minutes, depending on where they're going. And this prompts me to wonder out loud... what would that really hurt? The half hour jumps are supposed to promote what? RP with your buddies on your ship, while in hyperspace? Staying on one world longer, and finding RP there rather than hopping around? I can see some validity to these, but in a practical sense... most people make jumps alone, to get to some new place to get to RP. I can't think of a time that I've thought "hmm, I could go somewhere else, but it'll take me a while, so I'll stick around..." and had that lead to more RP. I can think of plenty of times that I've had to fly to get to a scene, and sat there twiddling my thumbs until the jump completed. Or told the people "let's do this in RP stages" (even saying that the location of the scene is still a real room on the grid - but we aren't using it because we didn't want to fly there and back). Change can be daunting, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. My two cents on that. --Inanna 23:52, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Speaking with Minkar, the time of the jump isn't really helping RP. It's giving a sort of tool for folks to see roughly how long ICly things would take. Given a certain conversion factor, a fairly accurate number for hyperspace travel can be given. So having short jumps is not a problem. Some inherently will be longer. As I know this isn't to promote RP, it also adds an element that what you're about to do is going to take some time. Just flipping around the galaxy from one end to the other and back in the same day doesn't make IC sense. Though we're not penalizing it, this does put it in perspective. --Nasa eagle 00:49, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Sounds good to me, Krieg. And Hawke - if you'd rather, you can write directly to captain_otrere (at) hotmail (dot) com. --Inanna 14:12, 16 November 2007 (UTC)